darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ranged training
The following guide gives advice on training the Ranged skill from levels 1-99, for members. The ranged combat skill is highly useful as it gives the player the ability to attack from long ranges with projectiles. This can allow a player to avoid all damage in combat. Defence can be trained in the same fashion by setting combat experience gain to Defence or Defence and Ranged. Recommended armour Note: If armour is available as a set at the Grand Exchange, prices will be based on the set price. Side Equipment Shields Needs update with new off-hand weapons from E.O.C. update When deciding to use either dual wielding or a bow/shieldbow, it is important to consider if you are using momentum or revolution. The latter, however, is preferred over the former. Abilities don't consume any ammunition, and degrading bows like the crystal bow won't degrade. As a result, it could be beneficial to use abilities, especially if dual wielding, since dual weapons have a higher cost per second compared to two handed weapons. Regenerate, Rejuvenate and Guthix's Blessing can all greatly reduce, or if one is willing to take a hit in experience per hour, remove the need for food. That said, food can temporarily boost your experience rates at the start. Any of these shields are highly recommended especially if using thrown items such as darts and knives, or when using a crossbow. Note that if you have not done the required quests for these items you can use an anti-dragon shield, chaotic kiteshield or a dragonfire shield (ranged)/Armadyl buckler for the defence bonuses. You can also use shields like spirit shields, which give no negative attack bonuses, for the same effect. There are also a wide range of dragonhide shields to choose from. A highly recommended shield to use is the void deflector, with a dragonhide body. If possible, enlightened versions of these books are suggested. NOTE: you must have completed Horror From the Deep to be able to have one. Rings Some people may wish to wear a Ring of wealth, which is understandable, but those that wish to wear void armour may want to go for the Ranged attack bonus rings (since the void set does not have any ranged attack bonuses). Amulet Recommended Weapons The following table shows you what the best advised equipment is to train ranging fast. Note If using an optimal ability rotation, ammunition usage can be all but eliminated. Training with Momentum will obviously cost much more than using abilities, since ammunition is used with each auto-attack, however it would require less attention. Using Ava's device past level 30 will collect the ammunition automatically, as well as providing a good range bonus in cape slot. Notes: The following table shows the recommended bolts cost, as crossbows are recommended past level 36 Monsters Many monsters are also Slayer monsters, if they are within your level, it is recommended to train on them for the extra Slayer experience Levels 1 - 20 , stackable and drops 5 - 15 at a time |disadvantages = *Often crowded. *Low low experience per bird and requires constant attention }} Levels 20 - 40 You could also fight Werewolves, as there are lots of obstacles to stand behind. Level 30 - 50 Levels 50 - 70 Levels 70 - 99 }} Special Range Weapon Chinchompa Locations Red Chinchompa and Grey Chinchompa are multitarget ranged weapons which hit up to 9 enemies in an area of 3x3. They became more effective after the EOC as the majority of combat areas are now multicombat. However due to the nerf of the protection prayers to only 50% protection from the original 100% many of the original methods such as skeletal monkeys are now ineffective as players would die very quickly. , using red chinchompas.]] Inventory Because in multicombat areas more than one enemy can attack you, it is highly recommended you use protection prayers for the 50% protection. Your inventory should consist of mainly prayer potions and food, as well as other potions such as super restore and/or ranging potion. Also, an emergency teleport could be taken in case you run into trouble. Experience gain Red chinchompas provide some of the fastest ranged experience within the game. The ranged experience you receive depends upon your armour, your ranged level, and whether or not you are using ranging potions. An average setup with full void will provide you with the following estimated experience per hour at ape atoll. However since the evolution of combat reduced the effectiveness of protection prayers 'chinning' has became less effective as a training method. Prior to the EoC the skeletal monkeys provided the following experience rates: *85 = 300-340k XP each hour *86 = 340-345k XP each hour *87 = 350-355k XP each hour *88 = 360-365k XP each hour *89 = 370-375k XP each hour *90 = 380-385k XP each hour *91 = 390-395k XP each hour *92 = 395-405k XP each hour *93 = 410-415k XP each hour *94 = 420-425k XP each hour *95 = 430-435k XP each hour *96 = 440-445k XP each hour *97 = 450-455k XP each hour *98 = 460-465k XP each hour *99 = 470-475k XP each hour Although this method at Soul Wars is a fair bit slower than the Ape Atoll Dungeon or Mummies alternatives, it seems that not only the experience per Red Chinchompa ratio is higher, but you can also choose to spend the Zeal on ranged experience which makes this less costly and still gives amongst the greatest range experience possible in game. *Skeletons in Ape Atoll Dungeon (Monkey Madness required to a certain extent) *Mummies in the Chaos Tunnels *Other Players in Soul Wars *PoH Combat Ring *'NOTE:' If going to Ape Atoll dungeon, you will notice the lack of skeletons in the beginning. In a matter of minutes after killing, more will spawn. Also, go to a populated world, which will give you faster spawns. In addition to that, one must also prevent the skeletons from turning to a pile of burning bones. They will turn to burning bones after being alive for too long. This may be prevented by chinning with other players, in packs of 2-3. Although it may seem as more people means less experience, it doesn't. The fewer bones that burn make it far easier to have 20+ skeletons at once to throw chins at. Having more skeletons WILL get you more exp per chin and overall. Also, having more people means that at least one person is likely to draw aggression from the skeletons, ensuring that they do not wander the room. *'NOTE:' Although Mummies in the Chaos Tunnels aren't as fast as Skeletons in Ape Atoll Dungeon, -150,000 experience per hour less- it saves you money while you are in there considering the Rune Scimitars, Rune Sq. Shields, and Ancient Staves make up the amount of money you spend on Prayer Potions, or even the cost of the Red Chinchompas if you are lucky. (does not cover both costs at the same time). *'NOTE:' Using Red Chinchompas at Soul Wars can be very difficult as for it to be effective you will need a few requirements. Prior to EoC the experience rate has been reduced immensely. First of all, a busy world. Having a Soul Wars friends chat to help take over both graveyards helps as the only real effective spot is outside the opponent's spawn area (near their avatar) as if they have a grave, less will spawn and there will be more high levels attacking you. Standing next to where your opponent comes out of the barrier and throwing Chinchompas on oncoming victims is effective, however when they run you will run after them which is not desired. The best thing to do is to stand right where everyone comes out of the barrier - so most people won't see you - and chin a few people until someone decides to stand next to you and attack you. From there having Auto Retaliate ON is highly recommended as most people won't run. This method does involve taking a lot of damage so do always stock up on bandages and try to wear the best armour you can. For this reason Armadyl is recommended over Void. P.S: If sometimes you find you throw a Chinchompa at someone, it explodes but causes no damage symbol to appear, be happy. It simply means that others are soaking the damage for them. This makes it easier to target just one person. *Remember to always use the Attack Style "Short Fuse" for optimal results. It is also beneficial to use the soul split prayer from the Ancient Curses prayer book to maximize survival time to increase experience gain. *'NOTE:' To gain optimal experience throwing Chinchompas in a Combat Ring, gather around twenty people and have them stand in any one spot in the ring. Now, all you must do is simply throw the Chinchompas at the people. This method can rack in around 200,000 experience per hour. Useful for those who do not have enough cash to buy Prayer Potions. *'NOTE:' Using the "Knock-Out " aura can increase your experience gain in groups. Cannon use guide :Note that the gold cannon and royale cannon take 60 and 90 ammo per load, making them more efficient than a standard cannon at 30 ammo per load. Locations *Slayer tasks (e.g. Dagannoths, Kalphite soldiers, and Black Demons) *Multi-combat zones with safe spots *'NOTE:' While the Black Demons are NOT particularly cost-effective for range training (as compared to the green dragons, which produce an exorbitant profit), many of their locations -particularly in the Taverley Dungeon- go quite unnoticed by most players as potentially some of the quickest experience given in the game. Taverley, for example, produces a fire rate almost double that typically found in the Green Dragons area near Clan Wars and has the added bonus of not requiring the Anti-Dragon Shield, antifire potions, or super antifire potions. However, the Black Demons WILL hit rapidly, heavily, and accurately when you must leave your safe spot, so lower levels must be wary to either activate Protect from Magic or to ensure their health and armour are strong enough to defend them very briefly to reload the cannon. When cannoning Black Demons, you may wish to bring prayer potions so you can continue to use Protect from Magic during extended trips. Restrictions The cannon cannot be set up in the following locations: *Ancient Cavern *God Wars Dungeon (God chambers) *King Black Dragon Lair (the King Black Dragon will destroy it) *Kalphite Queen's room in the Kalphite Hive (the Kalphite Queen will destroy it) *TzHaar city and minigames (Fight Caves, Fight Pits) *Slayer Tower *Fremennik Slayer Dungeon *Minigames *Chaos Tunnels *Pest Control *Bandos's throne room *Kuradal's Dungeon *Tarn's lair *Grotworm Lair Inventory *Cannon base, Cannon stand, Cannon barrels, Cannon furnace and Cannonballs. *Food, depending on where you are using the cannon. *Prayer potions, if prayer is needed in the location. *Ranging potions if you want to boost your Range level. Note that the cannon's accuracy is affected by your Range level and the attack style you are using. Also ranging level will only increase cannon accuracy if you wield a ranged weapon. Please note that the cannon's accuracy will not be affected as heavily as your own range stats. Other training methods Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza This gives Ranged experience as well as Magic and Agility, but can only be attended weekly. Depending on your levels, the experience varies but it could be high. Going to this circus is recommended and High ranged attack bonus and ranged boosting prayers will be an advantage. High magic attack bonus and magic boosting prayers is an advantage for the Magic too. It only takes a few minutes to complete. Black demons and Black salamanders After the Evolution of Combat, the black salamanders changed their attack style from magic to ranged. This led to the change of the range of monsters to kill. Monsters using magic, such as the black demons, are weak against ranged attacks and make perfect targets for those who wish to train ranged. With a full set of Void Equipment and black salamanders it is possible to kill black demons very quickly (5–20 seconds), which results in a decent amount of experience per hour. Black demons are also a good source of charms and are found in Taverley and Brimhaven dungeons as well as in the Chaos Tunnels. Waterfiends With the recent updates seen due to the Evolution of Combat, waterfiends have become a very good source of ranged training. With Elite Void or Pernix equipment and a high level ranged weapon (handcannon, crystal bow, black salamander, royal crossbow, and Karil's Crossbow are all great choices) over 150 kills per hour (around 150,000-200,000 experience per hour) is possible. They are also an excellent source of charms and drop decently valuable loot, making them a choice spot for higher level players to train. Category:Ranged